The one who will take over the world
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Lelouch plans to take over the world as Zero, but without support, nobody has a chance... this is my take at Code Geass, first time writing for this. Rated M. because of gruesome death scenes and such
1. Chapter 1

**The one who will take over the world**

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, I just like the story.

**

* * *

Preparations for the new world order

* * *

**

Lelouch Lamperouge wasn't one of the more noticeable students at first glance, moving through the crowd with a callous gaze of mixed disdain and uninterest, his entire pose not showing how intelligent was, keeping to himself mostly.

His mind on the other hand, was what would have made him stand out more, but that wasn't what he wanted, no, not at all. He wanted to create a world without strife, where his little sister Nunnaly would be able to grow up without a care, free of all the worries which plagued him.

"Hey Lelouch, you busy?" Milly asked him, causing him to turn his head slightly, regarding her with a cool gaze, his eyes looking at her with a carefully measured glance. He was trying to relax here a little, before he would have to go play Zero, and she interrupted him as he was mentally going over the plans for this evening. "Yes, Milly?"

"You know about the dance tonight, right?" he nodded, having already canceled it in his mind, as he would need to be present at the meeting of the Black Knights, the meeting having been scheduled to form a solid opinion on what the plans of Brittannia and Cornelia were. It would allow them time to schedule a raid on a Knightmare depot, to acquire more Knightmares for their usage, though it would need to be planned carefully.

"Yes, what about it?" he said, looking at her with an intense look, one that seemed to radiate tenseness. "Cmon, be a bit less tense Lelouch, you've known me for quite some time now. I was just asking you to reconsider about not going." She really wanted him to come, feeling a connection to him that transcended the fact that he had been together with her since he had come to live here, it being something of a familiar relationship, one she intended to keep, no matter what happened.

"With all those terrorists around, who knows where they'll strike next?" he muttered, looking away from Milly after a few seconds, sighing to himself as he began to channel his will into something else, something more productive, namely thinking about how he'd set a perfect trap for the Brittanians to lure Cornelia into his hands so he could properly question her.

The look on his face told her enough, that she'd not be able to get anything more out of him at the moment, the look f concentration that had come on his face meaning that he was unusually focused on something, something she didn't doubt one second that would change it all, how they perceived the world. She had long gotten used to his moods, so she recognized that look from a thousand ones. She was the one who knew him the best, aside from his little sister Nunnaly, having spent the most time out of everyone on Ashfort Academy with the young Ex-Prince, finding it hard not to read his moods.

As he seated himself in the comfortable chair in the mobile headquarters, mask in place, voice suitably lowered to pose as Zero, he looked at the members of his Order, looking at each of their faces for a brief instant, before he spoke his first sentence. "We have come her to discuss our strategy with her Highness Cornelia. From the way which she moves, it is reasonable to assume that she is used to getting in the front lines, therefore we should assume that her personal servants will allow her a modicum of distance to work with, neither coming too close to avoid being speared on the lance that she wields. To capture her, I suggest we work in a pattern, to draw her in close, then finish her with a distance attack, taking her out for at least a few seconds, tehn going in for the kill." He was slightly nervous under the mask, as he saw Kallen fidget a little bit. "Kallen, is there something wrong with the plan?"

"No, Zero. I was just wondering how things were going at my school, since we're hosting a dance. I was asked to attend, but I had to cancel due to this meeting." Lelouch shook his head softly, more to himself then to Kallen, since he was thinking about it too. "If it's a social function, you should go, be amongst people your own age a little. It'd do you some good."

"Zero, don't tell me you're actually being… sentimental?" Ougi commented, Lelouch swerving back to him, fixing him with a stare, though under the mask, he was actually quite pleased with the comment. "What are we if we don't have fun once in a while? It'd be dreadfully bored if all the Order did was sit around, gathering information on the enemy, so why not allow our members to have a little bit of entertainment once in a while?"

"I guess there's some sense in that." Ougi muttered, lelocuh shaking his head softly in amusement. "It is time that we finish this all up. The strike on Cornelia will proceed as planned, and you're all dismissed." With a flourish, Lelouch got up and disappeared into the room he had claimed as 'Zero's' Room, and then got the mask off, wiping his face with a cloth to freshen himself up a little bit, looking at the mirror in the room, just in time to hear a knock on the door, fixing the mask within a second. "Yes?"

"Zero, I was wondering… Why did you want me to return to Ashford Academy and have fun?" lelouch sighed to himself, girls could be so troublesome at times, he just didn't get why they bothered him all the time, it wasn't like he was especially beautiful or something like that. "I wanted you to have some fun, and be a girl for once, not a soldier fighting against Brittannia. I cannot help being like this, but you, you still have a chance to be something different for a moment."

"I'm sorry, but may I ask you what you mean, Zero? I don't understand." He opened the door, allowing her in, pointing at the bed. "Seat yourself, Kallen." She obediently did it, like a good pet, and he smirked inside of the mask. "Do you not wish to be amongst your friends, if you have them, that is? Do you not wish to be with your fellow students, to enjoy yourself?" she looked down at the ground.

She supposed that he did have a point. She didn't want to be the ace pilot all the time, wanting to enjoy herself for a little bit, be like any other girl, but the image of Kallen Stadtfelt, the weak girl, had to be maintained, at least for a little bit. There was a sense of loss within her at this time, feelings of weakness going through her as she felt a sob coming to the front, though she didn't get why she was feeling all upset… was it because he just wanted her to be a girl? Or was it something different? "Zero?"

"yes?" _She's crying? Why? I don't get women, all they do is be tough like one hour, then break down. _"Thank you, thank you for everything," the sensation of arms wrapping around his waist was something new, as she hugged him, a soft blush coming to his face as he could feel her against him, freezing up completely as she hugged him, before wrapping a slender arm around her. "No problem, Kallen. If you ever have a problem, come see me, okay? I'll try to see what I can do about it."

"Zero… You've been so good for the Rebellion, leading us through battle, and making sure we barely suffer any losses. It was great serving under you, and I enjoy doing it, and I appreciate it, but I won't i…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say, not trusting her own voice at the moment, as she literally fled the room, her emotions getting the better of her, the warmth and compassion he had seemingly offered to her making her emotional, needing a few minutes to get herself back under control, then head off to the party.

Lelouch stood there, frozen, as he hadn't expected that, the reaction from the girl just being too awkward for him to really do anything but stare. It was a good thing the mask was there, since he was blushing, though it was small. "You and Kallen make a cute couple. You, the great mysterious guy and she, the tough girl."

He turned to the entrance to his room, seeing Ougi lean against the doorframe, Lelouch narrowing his eyes under the mask, without really caring that it couldn't be seen. "Ougi." He said, the implications of this all racing through his mind. _He would think I might want a relationship with Kallen, or he might think that I want to manipulate her into telling the things that I don't know yet about the Rebellion, or he might just be looking out for her…_ his overtly analytical mind was busy with coming up with the most accurate explanations for his subordinate's behavior, as Ougi turned, looking back. "Just don't hurt her feeling, would ya? I like her like a sister, and wouldn't like to see her heart get crushed because you turned her down. You might be the leader, but she's still one of the original crew, so…"

"Rest assured, it was completely on her part. I have no intent to unveil myself before anyone before the time is right, and Brittannia is no longer a threat." _There will be nobody that is left at that time, nobody who would wish harm upon Nunnally, or me! I will create a world, will make it safe for her to live in._

As she entered the clubhouse, she stared at all the people already there, the dance being already started, as she entered, wearing a costume, as apparently was the custom, seeing Rivalz dressed in a black cape, plates of armor hanging off, having gone as a medieval knight for the dance, still managing quite the fast dance, despite clanking on all sides.

Milly was dressed as a Brittannian noblewoman, with dress and all those layers of cloth, apparently having one of her mother's dresses in that style, which she had modified a bit. Kallen herself was wearing a quite modest outfit, having made it into a maid-like costume, since everyone was supposed to look like something different.

Lelouch mingled with the rest of the students, avoiding Rivalz by a mere moment, as he spotted Suzaku, dressed in a knightly garb, which was suiting, as he was a knight, and it could be called an uniform, if he had to. He hadn't bothered to undress, having gone as far as to keep the underclothes, only ditching the cape and the mask, also switching the cape to something more princely, as he just mingled with them, posing as some prince from ages past, which was actually quite a common theme, one of the girls there even going as far as to look like a medieval princess, with strange funny hat and all that, which made a smile appear on his face. "Suzaku." He said, drawing the knight's attention away from Milly, who was currently dancing with someone who he didn't know. "Ahh, Lelouch, you look nice."

"You look nice too. Your official knight uniform, am I right?" Suzaku nodded. "I didn't have more time to select something when Milly-san told me to come." There was a grin forming on Suzaku's mouth, Lelouch shaking his head softly to the side, as he walked past Suzaku. "I'm going to ask Milly for a dance, try and see if she'd blush."

He walked up to Milly, looking at her with a stringent gaze, as he swerved in an elegant bow, following etiquette to the letter as he looked at her. "Would you like this dance with me, my lady?" he was surprised to see that she actually blushed, and stammered something he could not quite catch, but took it as assent, the music being a somewhat soft tones, perfect for lovers and such, as he pulled her into a slow waltz, taking care to allow her to keep up with his pace, as he was still a relatively competent dancer, especially since he knew the steps, his mother having instilled the virtue of etiquette in him from the day he learned to speak, since a prince would need to be elegant at every possible moment.

He looked at her as she followed his steps gravefully, a bored smile on his face, as was becoming of him, as he twirled her around slowly, his eyes never really resting on her, more on the crowd, which she was painfully aware of, but knew that it was just another aspect of his paranoia. "Thanks for the dance, Lelouch. You should dance more, it was really beautiful."

He nodded, careful not to let too much emotion slip past his mask, carefully trying to avoid the others who asked where he had learned to dance in such a perfectionist manner, his eyes showing that he absolutely didn't want anyone to disturb him. "Lelouch, would you like to dance with me?"

_Kallen?_ He was surprised that she had worked up the courage to ask him to dance with her, and he could not help but oblige. "But of course my lady. Tell me, what dance would you have your prince perform with you? Perhaps a slow waltz, like I did with Milly-san, or maybe a faster one?" the music was a mix of popular music mixed with classical accords, so as he waited, he knew the perfect dance to go with this, but it was all dependent on her, as he scanned her face for any emotion, her acting skills being top-notch, he had to admit that, as she faked a blush quite admirably.

"I'll just let the prince decide on that, it wouldn't be proper for a maid like me to choose a dance." _What is he doing to me? Am I really so out of touch that I can't even choose my own dance? Well, let's see what the 'great and mighty' prince has thought up then._ She didn't have chance to think anymore as he pulled her close, her hands about to slap him away, but he blocked that admirably by grabbing her hands and then beginning on a somewhat fast dance, surely faster than the one he had done before, the entirety of the dance being on a level which was beyond her skill, never really having taken dance lessons, due to lack of interest. She watched as he purposely slowed down, learning her the steps by slowly moving his feet, as she followed the lead quite admirably, musing most of her grace and agility she had learned during her piloting of the Guren mark II, the entire repertoire of twists and turns that could be done in a Knightmare not being applicable here, but still, it was something which she would need to do again to fully understand, Lelouch leading it through the steps now, as he smiled in that mysterious manner of him, as if he knew things that she didn't looking perfect in the princely outfit, the entire getup being just right for him, as if he were a real prince, out of the fairy tales that she remembered being read to by her mother, when she thought her to be a simple maid.

As the dance finished, Lelouch looked upon the crowd, picking out the next subject to dance with, until a female hand took a hold of his, and he was pulled into a dance by C.C., who was wearing a maid costume, not that he'd minded it, though it was something of a change from the different costumes that the immortal girl tended to wear, the entire attire being something out of a pervert's wet dream or something, the entire French maid thing being put way too out of touch, as he twirled around her, her being the one who led in this dance, better than him, he'd dare to say, wherever she picked up this proficiency in dancing, he didn't know, but he knew that she was a very good one, able to control every little part of her movements to the extreme ones.

_I will be the one that will conquer all… I will not live on knowing that the one behind mother's death is still living…_ he looked at C.C. for a brief second, her eyes flashing slightly as she leaned in, as if to kiss him, pulling back at the latest second and then twirling him around as if he were the girl, the mood of the girl seemingly playful, though with her, he was never sure.

"Your desire… I will help you attain it Lelouch. I will set aside my goals for the time being, to make you… a king." She whispered that in his ear, and he smiled, knowing that with her support, and his Geass, he would be able to change it all…

* * *

Alright, I've given a bit of an intro on the ladies interaction with Lelouch, now will take 'votes' on who should be with Lelouch, since I don't particularly care, since all girls except Shirley are hot… Shirley never really rang much of a bell with me…

Next chapter will deal with pompous noblemen, Lelouch going out to recruit a familiar face, and oranges...

Demon God of Chaos wishes you all a nice day, to continue making me so productive, please send me many reviews…

It is making me inspired to see all the reviews…20 would be a nice number to see, but well, with the Code Geass fanfiction section being so small… well, it doesn't give much encouragement, despite the fact that there are some pretty damn fine women in the series…

Please Review, or I will have to kill Suzaku…

Who I despise, so his death is fine…

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT HIM DEAD!


	2. Oranges and Millytary people

**The one that takes over the World**

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, and due to a small… accident with my computer, everything was wiped off the hard drive… I don't really mind cleaning up my pc, but honestly, having to reinstall everything is so hard…

* * *

**Oranges and Milly-tary people**

* * *

Lelouch looked at the clock, running a hand through his hair. _Twelve minutes left._ He was wondering when the time for the meeting would be, since he'd need to make an appearance then, as he was the leader of the Black Knights after all. Without incident this meeting wouldn't go, and he'd need to have a solid idea in mind to capture Cornelia, to make her talk about his mother and make her realize that she would never get out of his grasp, as she would be dead.

The Guren Nishiki that they had gotten from the other organization was a godsend, really, as he knew that there would be much use for it, Kallen piloting it now, making it a private guard, as he was more of a planner then a combatant, despite being quite talented in the area of piloting a Knightmare Frame, his mother having been a pilot after all, the skills being passed down onto him.

"Zero, are you in there?" _Kallen…_ he fastened the mask on his face without effort, it being second nature for him already as he turned to the door. "Enter, Karen." The door slid open and she stepped inside, slightly apprehensively, he noted it, as she closed the door behind her, giving him a chance to try and see what her motives would be. _From the way she's shuffling around, I'd guess that she's going to either voice her doubts of piloting the Guren, or confess she's madly in love with me and wants to have intercourse with me, or just confess she's in love with me, or just want to ask me about how old I am, or what I look like… and she won't get an answer on the last four ones…_ he was drawn out of his musings by Kallen, who had cleared her throat. "Zero, you've done so much for the resistance, and I was wondering… what if someone loved you so much that they'd want to be closer to you, to make you feel like you're the best person in this whole world?"

"Oh? I'd tell that person to sit in my lap and tell me what's wrong to my face." He inclined his head slightly, looking at her with his eyes looking over her. "What did you want to tell me?"

She bowed before him deeply, feeling nothing but respect for his achievements. The feeling of gratitude went out to him, as she raised her head, looking at the mask which covered his face, the hands clad within gloves making it look like he was about to pull off his mask. "I respect you, Zero." The words came out and he knew that this was as much as he'd be able to get out of her at the moment. "Then continue on respecting me, Kallen." The dismissal within his voice wasn't really meant, but she took it as it was and left. He stood there for a few more minutes, looking at the closed door before slumping into his chair and resting for a moment. He looked at his hand, the door opening once more and CC entering without making a single sound. "Done something to the girl, Zero?"

"No, why?" was the answer from him, and she looked at him with a satisfied look in her eyes. It was quite a sight to see Kallen leave the room with a smile that could've outdone a light beacon, possibly because Lelouch had told her that he loved her, or even showed an inkling of respect, the respect that she should too receive. "She was smiling." She didn't really mind the attention of Lelouch looking at her, on the contrary, she loved the attention that she received from him, as she wouldn't receive attention from those others that she had made contracts with.

"Oh? Well, that isn't important to the plan. We need some more strategy before we'll corner Cornelia and make her reveal the info about mother." There was a hint of finality within his voice as he turned around on his heel, his mask pulled off by his hands, his eye glinting with the Geass. "Let's talk strategy."

The session had been over pretty swiftly, the need for secrecy still paramount, but one could not expect otherwise from the planner of Britannia's defeat. They stepped out of the hideout, momentarily thinking about going somewhere other than Lelouch's domicile, someplace where they wouldn't be noticed, Lelouch pulling off the outfit and cape before donning his original garments. There would be something to do that hadn't been done by him, save strenuous exercise.

"Let's go to the mall." CC suggested, looking at Lelouch before hooking her hand with his. As she did that, he blushed slightly, the contact with a female still being slightly foreign to him, despite having spent enough time with Nunnaly. There still was this tension between them, especially as he wanted to know why she had danced with him at the party.

"Why did you dance with me, CC?" she looked at him as he asked her that question, a look full of wonder and mystique passing between them, a small trembling of her lip being the only sign that he got. "Wasn't I a good dancer? I even made sure I wouldn't be recognized by your girl, redoing my hair in such a style that it would never be me, or even resemble me." Lelouch blinked, having recalled that CC did indeed change her hairstyle before the dance, even though she had been the one that had taken him to dance, though the experience was something that he never really had experienced before.

"Lelouch!" the voice snapped him out of his trance, long enough to realize that the voice had belonged to Milly, who was now coming at him with the speed of a female looking for a man to carry bags and stuff. He briefly took a look around, seeing that CC had been long gone. He looked at Milly, who was currently carrying two bags, one of them haphazardly tossed at him, catching it barely while being pulled to the ground with it, his body clearly not being up to slack with the present. He looked at her as she stopped next to him, her blonde curls looking like molten sunlight on her head.

"So, did you decide to come help me out here? I didn't know you had any like for the mall, but since you're here, carry that bag for me." She smiled at him, with her most breathtaking smile on her face, hoping that he'd fold. He resisted for a few seconds, trying to see whether he would be able to get an excuse, but she knew that he'd fold soon, she'd been around long enough to see when he would give in to her demands.

It was funny actually, that she would be able to boss around a prince without suffering the repercussions for it. There wasn't a lot that she could get away with, but this was one of her little vices, to boss around Lelouch as some sort of… exercise program. Then again, she only did it with cute guys and she had to admit that Lelouch, despite his sometimes cold behavior, was a cutie. "So, if you'd just follow me to the stores, it'd be a great help."

"Yes President." He muttered as he followed the blonde, her ass in his viewpoint, which caused him to think some serious lewd thoughts, which were perfectly normal for someone his age and condition, though with the latter part it seemed to be going down pretty fast, the bags feeling really heavy. He knew that he shouldn't be openly thinking about what a fine ass she had, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. Let him be a normal guy for a few moments and just enjoy the sight of those firm globes of flesh and just relax a little bit. The revenge could come again tomorrow, and he was sure that it would, since he was Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"Milly?" he asked as she paused for a moment to look at something on display. " Yes Lelouch?" she replied, looking at him with her eyes curious as to what he would say. "Don't you have a goal to come here?"

"Silly Lelouch, we don't need a goal to come here, it's a mall and we spend our time here shopping. It's a girl thing." She muttered as she turned back to the rack of clothing, before grabbing an outfit and walking into the dressing room. Lelouch looked around, seeing the bag still stand there, spotting an available seat to wait someplace off. He grabbed the bag and then dragged it to the seat and sat down, waiting for Milly to come out.

She wore an outfit which could be something out of a catalogue, a combination of a shirt with a pair of jeans, along with a choker as used by the serving personell. "How do I look, lelouch? Don't I look sexy in this?" he had to admit that indeed, she looked sexy with the look of a woman in such clothing, looking for someone to spend some time with, along with the look that she was sending him which sent creeps down his spine.

She looked at him with a hot and bothered look, nevermind the effect it would have on him. She liked to see him react to it, confirming that he wasn't batting for the other team just yet. _I wonder if he'd be able to go out with me some night. It'd be a shame for him to stay cooped up with Nunnaly all the time, since it'd be a bother for him to just remain with her and Sayoko-san._

"I don't see the need, Viletta." He said as he was dragged into the mall, the fact that his subordinate was pulling him along not detracting from the appearance of him, an officer in the Britannian army. Of course, the fact that she had pulled him along to get him 'properly dressed in something other then military clothing' had something to do with it. He, Jeremiah Gottwald hadn't been out to shop for clothing ever since he left home, seven years ago. The feeling of being in the presence of a female who had straight-out commanded him to get himself some casual wear had been long since gone, and he briefly wondered about the power of female persuasion, though it wasn't too hard to disbelieve.

"So, we are going in here, and you're going to select some nice clothing. I don't care what you think about it, I will not have a superior officer go into public wearing clothes meant for the military! To think that the only pair of shirts you wear are dress shirts for public occasions!" Viletta was building up steam after having been privy to the closet of her superior officer, though why she had been so adamant as to get him new clothing, she didn't know herself. She wasn't in love with him, there simply was no spark between them that would indicate otherwise. He was just a stepping stone for her to reach higher social status.

"Lord Jeremiah, just step into the store and allow me to handle things." She said as she guided him down the aisles towards the male section, spotting a few clothes that might suit him a bit down the ways. He looked somewhat uncomfortable as she told him to stay put, but she didn't care, she had a job to do, to get him something nice to wear while being in private, but not too uniform-like. Seriously, men were like children that didn't want to wear clothes that were easy to wear.

Milly stared at the couple that had just entered the vicinity, the man standing there awkwardly while his female companion was rooting through the selection of male clothing, her prodding Lelouch too. "You need some different clothing then the school uniform, Lelouch. You must barely have anything else to wear then them, so go stand over there, leave the bags here and allow me to select something nice for you."

He obeyed her without question, knowing that with the president, he would be at a loss even if he didn't enter the conversation, the feeling that there was somethingthat females did with clothing that he shouldn't interfere with, that there was something unbidden about the entire thing, that he followed her at a moderate pace.

Milly was going through the available clothes, looking for things that would fit Lelouch, knowing his sizes by heart, the sizes being known to her because she always did have a vested interest in Lelouch. She looked at a red sweater that might look cute on him, when she noticed that he seemed to be conversing with another man.

"So, you've been dragged here too by a woman?" the voice who spoke made him look to the side, straight at the face of the man that had been dragged by his companion, his body stiffening slightly as he saw Orange-kun stand there. "Yes, Milly is looking for clothing for me." He supposed that the best way to end this was to give short answers and make off swiftly once the attention was diverted from him. "Milly? Is she your girlfriend?" he shook his head, the older man looking him over once again. "You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Probably not, we've never met before, have we?" he asked, looking at the older man's face this time, seeing the eyes widen slightly as they made contact with his purple ones. "You're someone whose face I recall, but it's fuzzy, like in a dream… Tell me your name." "Jeremiah-sama, your clothes." "Thanks Viletta." The older man went away to dress himself, Lelouch looking to beat a hasty retreat, but an arm held him tightly. "You're not getting away before you've fitted these, Lelouch."

And so, he was forced to go into a small dressing cubicle, dressing himself in a brown overcoat under which a red t-shirt with a popular band name on it, a pair of blue jeans adding to the effect. As he emerged from the dressing cubicle, he looked at Milly, who clapped her hands in glee. "You look good, Lelouch, why don't you buy this set? It'd go perfectly with your eyes."

He glanced to the side, looking at the other dressing cubicle, where the man, Jeremiah he believed his name was, emerged from. He looked at the other man, suppressing a small sigh as the jeans and blue shirt did him some justice, but it clashed with the hair a little bit, creating quite the contrast. "So, that looks pretty good on you, this time no uniform on you, so go back in, here are some more clothes." His companion commanded, and the man named Jeremiah went back into the cubicle with the new clothes. "Here are some new clothes I've picked for you, please try them on."

He looked at Milly, who was holding another slew of clothing, giving her a pleading look. "Please, I've gotten enough clothes for me…" She shook her head. "There'll never be enough clothing for you, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Viletta's head almost cracked as she moved it towards the couple, the boy looking much like the one from her memory, however fuzzy it used to be. Still, there would be no use for it if she couldn't recall it perfectly, so she decided to go to the girl to fish for information.

"That boy, is he your boyfriend?" she asked first, trying to gauge the girl's reaction, which wasn't much to say the least. Milly's brow creased slightly as she shook his head. "Lelouch is a dear, but he's not my boyfriend, I'm afraid. Why do you ask, maybe because you have your eye on him too?" "No!" she bit out quickly, surprised at the tone of her voice, the way that she had said it being extremely unpolite. "I mean, what is he to you?"

"He's a friend from school miss…" "Viletta Nu." Milly raised an eyebrow, instantly suspicious about this woman who had dared to ask about Lelouch. "You want to know about him because…" Viletta cursory looked at the dressing room, seeing that the men were still busy getting clothed, this maybe being the chance she needed to get the info about the student who had been the one that took her Knightmare. "I am suspecting him of being involved in terroristic activities…"

"Oh really? Well, if he's involved in terrorist activities, I'm a top-class clown. He couldn't even pass gym class with his muscles, and he's physically weak enough to make the slightest breeze knock him over." Milly tried to waylay suspicion, because she had the sneaking feeling that the woman might be telling the truth. There was no telling what Lelouch did the moment school let out, because she didn't really follow him after it, their meeting being pure chance because he just happened to be there.

She looked at the woman with a determined look, drawn to the dressing rooms to see a rather strange sight. The companion of the woman was kneeling in front of Lelouch, with Lelouch looking weirded out.

"It is you, Lord Lelouch." The words were spoken as he exited the dressing room in a fancy pair of pants and upper clothes, his gaze drawn to Jeremiah's face as the man knelt deep before him. "I, Jeremiah Gottwald, have searched and found you, Lord Lelouch, and am pledging myself to you and your cause, as repayment for my failure of 7 years ago." Lelouch stood there without speaking a word as the older man kept on kneeling, his companion already rushing over him, presumably for an explanation as to the weird behavior.

"Jeremiah-sama, what is the meaning of this behavior? This is the boy we've been talking about." Jeremiah turned to her without as much as another glance at Lelouch, looking her deep in the eyes as he rose, grabbing both of her shoulders and then forcing her into an awkward kneeling position. "Silence, Viletta. Bow before Lelouch-sama. I didn't know it at the time, but now, I remember. Lelouch-sama is above any suspicion, and we will serve him unquestioningly. Should he wish to join up with terrorists or with Zero, so be it, his word is the law."

"Why should I obey some snot-nosed punk? I am a knightmare frame pilot, and he is just a school-kid." Came the answer from her lips, pushing his hands away and then rising again. She looked at Lelouch, then turned to Jeremiah. "Tell me why I should respect him, and I will."

"Because he is the only way you'll ever rise above a Knight." Jeremiah said, as he looked at Lelouch, despite wearing what seemed to be a collection of clothing that made him rather look like a plumber, the serious look on his face being anything but abnormal. "Why?"

"That is not to be discussed in public. Lord Lelouch, allow me to guard you till we reach your residence, you will not be harmed while under my protection." The man saluted briefly and went back into the dressing room without waiting for Viletta to appraise his outfit, finding it enough for the time being.

"Lelouch, you look good in that outfit, buy it please." Milly said to him and he nodded briskly, moving back into the dressing room. Now that Jeremiah had apparently sworn fealty to him, it would be easy enough to use the man's Knightmare piloting abilities to further the Order's work.

"Alright President-san, just give me some time to get back into my normal outfit, ok?" "Can't I join you in there to help you dress? I'd be more than willing to." The innuendo was laded so thickly in that sentence that he couldn't help but turn slightly red in the face, he knew it because he felt hot on his cheeks. "Milly!" he didn't call her that a lot, but still. She grinned devilishly at him and then pushed him into the changing cubicle and he quickly changed, stepping outside almost simultaneous with Jeremiah, who nodded softly. "Lord lelouch, allow me to drive you to your residence."

"Jeremiah Gottwald, also named Orange-kun by Zero…" he halted for a moment to look at Jeremiah's face, which contorted into something fierce. "You'll do that, along with telling nobody else that I still live." Jeremiah saluted briskly, moving towards the exit. "Jeremiah, pay for your clothes."

The man nodded, going to the saleslady and paying for the clothes, Lelouch purchasing the clothes he had been trying on, with the bags being still light, but noticeably a strain on his weak muscles. He looked at Milly, who was carrying both of her bags, a satisfied smile on her face and he muttered something under his breath, that wasn't to be heard by anyone else, as it was a swear word and not proper for a prince.

Once outside, Jeremiah directed them all to his car, which was a vehicle which looked to be pretty expensive, Viletta taking the seat next to him as he started the engine, looking at Lelouch in the rearview mirror and then smiling slightly as he got onto the road. "Lelouch-sama is someone very important, Viletta. You wanted an explanation, now you will receive one. Lelouch-sama is Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, thought dead by the royal family and other members opf nobility. Only because of my tenure as a guard do I remember him, my prince, and I still regret not being able to safeguard your mother, your majesty."

"It's alright, Jeremiah. I have been working for my vengeance already." He figured he could say that, Milly being able to keep her mouth shut about things, and Villeta looking to be at least capable of keeping her mouth shut under official threat. "You have, My Lord?" "Yes. Your companion, is she to be trusted?"

"Yes, My lord. Viletta has a distinguished service record, and I personally vouch for her. She can be trusted with whatever secret you have." Lelouch grinned, as he looked at Milly, giving her a wink, which would be an uncharacteristic action of him. "If news got out that I were still alive, it'd be your heads that'd roll. Miss Viletta, I would be very careful not to let my name slip, lest you be executed for exposing some… dirty laundry, that was connected with my mother's death. Jeremiah, I live at the Ashford Academy, please drive there."

The position of command that he had at the moment pleased him, and he looked at the back of Jeremiah's head, briefly wondering when he would be able to introduce the military man to the Black Knights, as he would make a good addition, but it would have to be done in secret, preferably sometime when nobody would miss him or suspect him. "Jeremiah, is there any chance we would be able to speak about something in private, without others to listen to our conversation?"

"Yes, my lord." The words came out so easily that he almost surprised himself… little did he know that he was about to become Lelouch's first Knight, the one that would be added to the Order of Black Knights soon enough, despite the fact that he was still a member of the puritan faction…

* * *

With the advent of the second season, I ventured a guess that you'd all like to see an update. I liked the first epidode, and think it absolutely rocked, but hey, it's my opinion, and I'm writing this story to show some gratitude.

In this chapter, we had some Milly/Lelouch interaction, while the next one will have some more Lelouch/Jeremiah interaction, since I think they would make a nice good pair on the battleground, with jeremiah being more of a guardian then a fighter, he'd make a much better one, to say the least.

Well, next chapter will thus have Jeremiah, Viletta, Milly, Kallen and some Nunnaly…

Along with a surprise…

Everyone who thinks Suzaku passed the stick up his arse moment and went to having a tree stuck in his ass, say aye…

Pairings i support:  
Lelouch/Cornelia  
Lelouch/Euphemia  
Lelouch/Kallen  
Lelouch/CC  
Lelouch/Milly  
Lelouch/Viletta...  
that's about all, let's see if there are more next episode of the season 2...

Reviews would be very much wanted.


	3. The Prince and the Orange

**The one who will take over the world**

Disclaimer: Well, this is the third chapter, and I've disclaimed enough. I still like to write for it, but it might take a while. Me on Timeline issues: Jeremiah did not die in the campaign against the Narita front. He survived…. I think I stated that before, but if I forgot, hey, here it is.

**

* * *

**

The Prince and the Orange

* * *

As Jeremiah pulled in the driveway of Ashford Academy, Lelouch cast a glance at Milly, who was looking out of the window with a somewhat pensive look. "Anything wrong, Milly?" the use of her personal name caused her to look at him and her eyes seemed to be almost extinguished. "Why, Lelouch?"

"Why what? Tell them about who I really am? You and I know that if I come out in the public again, there will be repercussions against those who bring out the information. If they killed my mother, they will also kill me and those that know of me." Milly nodded slowly, looking at Villetta with lazy eyes. "You've got quite the rack there, miss. Maybe you'd want to try out the showers at Ashford, so we can compare."

"What?!" Villetta said, looking at the blonde girl, who wore a smile that was not unlike the Cheshire cat from the story, the fact that the girl had so casually suggested that they should compare breast sizes being just a bit too awkward for her, not to mention that they were currently in the car with a member of the royal house, one that she should protect, by any standard. She looked at the prince as he got ready to get out of the car, her hand straying to her firearm to check if it were still there, the reassuring feeling being enough for her as she touched the metal.

"Lelouch-sam-" she was cut off by him holding up his hand. "Secrecy, my dear woman, secrecy. Call me Lelouch, or Mister Lamperouge should you find it necessary." She nodded. "Lelouch-kun, allow me to escort you together with Jeremiah-sama." The young prince nodded, helping Milly out of the car, and she straightened out her clothes a little bit as Jeremiah exited the vehicle, locking it up with a small press of the button. "Lelouch-san, we will escort you to your house and then await further orders."

The fact that he was dressed in somewhat feminine clothing did not detract from the fact that he had taken up a guarding position. He himself looked at his prince, seeing the approval within his eyes and then briskly giving a soft motion of the hands, a small twitch that might be a salute, before allowing Lelouch to gather his clothing from the car. He followed him of course, walking a few paces behind him, as was proper of a bodyguard to an important person. He watched the interaction between Milly and Lelouch, noting with some small amusement that the lady seemed to be chatting about different topics every few minutes, while the prince seemed to be almost unable to keep up with the conversation.

"Think we will be able to finish this by the nightfall?" he turned his attention to Villetta, who was walking in pace with him, moving around a few students to stare at Lelouch, the gaze of the woman being cold and professional. "Of course, if he so wishes it. I think we should retire to bed early in the evening, then wait at his front door first thing in the morning."

"Acceptable." She answered as she looked at the teenaged prince, who was walking with the blonde girl a few paces in front of them. She was somewhat neutral on the subject of the prince, though internally, she was boiling with questions. As to why he was here and how he lived, all those questions being pushed away by excitement that she had gotten to see and even touch a member of the royal house, who might be able to give her a royal title that she so desired, should he decide that she was worthy. _I wonder if he'd have need of a capable Knightmare Frame pilot? I would be able to fill that role together with Jeremiah-sama._ She didn't think much further on the issue as they stopped in front of a building, which held the plaque of STUDENT COUNCIL LOUNGE.

Lelouch pushed open the door to the lounge, spotting Nunnaly with Sayoko on the far side of the room. Glancing at the two 'bodyguards' he walked up to Nunnaly, giving a hand signal for the two of them to halt, which they did with a clacking sound, Nunnaly's head shooting towards the direction of the sound. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Nunnaly." A strangled gasp was behind him, and he regarded Sayoko with a pensive gaze. "Would you please leave us? I want this to be a private moment." Sayoko nodded, biding farewell to Nunnaly for a moment, telling her that if she needed her, she would only need to call out for her. "Nunnaly-sama." The words came from Jeremiah's mouth as he stared at the body of the princess, looking at the weak and frail bodyb with wide eyes, then staring at Lelouch. "You survived."

"Jeremiah-san? Is that you?" her voice rang out, her face looking the same as it had been, only a bit older then he remembered. He looked at her with his eyes going over her wheelchair bound form, feeling an intense regret well up within him as he recalled how she had been covered by the dead queen's body, how lifeless she had looked, fear having gripped his heart that there might be two members of the royal family dead, that it had all been his fault, his sole fault. He looked at her now, being at least healthy-looking. "I live to serve you, Nunnaly-sama."

"Jeremiah-san! It's been so long. Did Nii-san bring you here to talk with me?" She genuinely was pleased to meet with Jeremiah again. The man and she had talked at times when she had been younger, when mother had still been alive, and he even had participated in a game of chess with her older brother, one that Lelouch had won, with Jeremiah praising Lelouch's tactical skills, saying that he'd be a good prince later on. It heartened her to hear his voice again, as the answer came. "Yes, Nunnaly-sama."

"Call her Nunnaly, it'd be unwise to call her that, Jeremiah." Lelouch's voice cut through the air like a finely sharpened knife, Jeremiah giving a curt nod as Lelouch combed a hand through his hair. "Jeremiah and Villetta are here to talk with me about something, so why don't you and Milly-san get to making some more origami? I hear that you're still a long ways from 1000, and I do want to see the end result."

"Yes, nii-san. Milly-san, would you be able to help me to the sitting room?" Milly nodded, walking to Nunnaly and then pushing the wheelchair towards the sitting room, Lelouch looking at the two military personnel with a measuring glance, casting it around the room too, before inclining his head. "Maybe we should retire to my room first, it'd give us the privacy needed to discuss these things."

There wasn't any objection, nor had he wanted to hear them. He walked over to his door, placing a hand on the doorhandle and then opened it, his room being now open for him to enter, and that was just what he did, pulling up a pair of chairs for his guests to sit on, luckily there being two, pushing aside the big thing that CC had saved up with the Pizza hut coupons. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, Lelouch-sama." Jeremiah intoned, looking at Lelouch, who was already seated on the bed, a somewhat calculating look on his face, it being one of the looks that he remembered the best about the young prince. He tended to have it on his face when posed with a problem that he would be hardpressed to solve, let alone without the current forces to do so.

"Is something the matter, Lelouch-sama?" Lelouch looked up at the woman, his eyes going to her eyes and they stared at one another for a few moments, before he broke eye contact. "Not really, I'm just thinking about how to handle this conversation. Still, I wanted to talk to you about keeping this secret. Before, we were at a place where we could've easily been overheard, yet you acted like you were subservient to me, because I have a higher rank in the pecking order."

Jeremiah bowed his head in shame. He had possibly let the prince's enemies overhear things that would be best left untouched, all because of the fact that the Prince himself had appeared to him. It dawned on him that it was abnormal for a man to fall to his knees in front of a younger one, especially with his well-known rank as Margrave. "Then tell us what to do."

"Very well… I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, will cast my judgement." Was all what he said, as he elaborated upon the plan that was within his mind, the plan that had sprung from a thought. It would be able to allow him freedom of movement both within the Order of Black Knights as well as his normal daily life.

"Thank you for your time, Lelouch-kun." With those words they departed from the premises, Jeremiah feeling roused into action by the words of the young prince. A new resolve burned within him, the hatred for Zero for having eliminated Clovis having been completely evaporated as Lelouch had outlined just what Clovis had done wrong. Of course, there would be some official paperwork to be done, but he still was able to pull some strings in the governmenting body using his status.

"Interesting plan, Sir, what do you suppose we will do with it?" she asked him, and he briefly inclined his head, caressing his chin with one hand for an instant. "Follow Lelouch-sama's plan, of course. With him on the throne, or at least in a position of power, we will be able to wipe off that Zero from the face of the earth, then take over the Empire, if all goes according to plan. With the allotted resources that I will be able to make free, then dispense to help the Elevens, it will appear that they are receiving support from Zero himself, while it really is Lelouch-sama who is pulling the strings. Such Machiavellian thinking is not above royalty, but Lelouch-sama doesn't undertake something that he doesn't think is possible." He looked at her for a moment, his orange eyes glancing at her clothes for a moment. "Still, you shouldn't have forced me to wear these clothes, I look feminine in them."

"…" was all that she could say as she looked at her superior, the look on his face as he drove the car being serious and she herself did some thinking too. If she threw in her lot with Lelouch-sama, she'd possibly be assigned a title if it all ended well, her children possibly inheriting the noble title. She herself didn't want any children any time soon, so for the next five years, she'd be with the military.

"Is it right to follow him?" she asked herself, not willing to hear a reply from Jeremiah, who'd undoubtedly try to convince her not to betray the young ex-prince, but still, something was nagging her about him. She was almost sure of it, that the student who had taken her Knightmare had been someone from that school, the uniform being very similar, so if that were a possibility, could it be that Lelouch himself had made her memory fuzzy pertaining to the person who'd taken it? What if he indeed had, what had he done with it? It wouldn't be hidden here, since a Knightmare would look terribly out of place, let alone one that would be customized like hers was.

She mused about that for a few seconds, before coming to the conclusion that it was all too likely, with the additional thought that through the revelations recently given, that he very well might be the man behind the Order of Black Knights, which was led by a man named Zero, who was rumored to be not Japanese…

Still, the loyalty to the Royal Family had been imprinted upon her from the time she entered the army, and still, it was hard to ignore the facts.

But Lelouch couldn't be Zero, right? Why would a Britannian prince stand with filthy Eleven, if he could have an Area at his own command….

* * *

What was of Lelouch's plan? What will Villetta discover about our young prince?! Why does Lelouch smile once thinking about Orange-kun….

Find out next in the thrilling episode of… Lelouch Vi Britannia's battle for world domination…

Also, it's set sometime after the episode in which the Guren Nishki was used first…

Kallen/Karen has had little to no exposure to CC, so they barely know eachother, therefore avoiding the conflict that they might know each other, therefore exposing Lelouch's identity…

Here you have it, now give me another 5 reviews…


End file.
